


A Chance Arrangement

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Category: The Dentist (1996)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Canon Rewrite, Dentists, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Making Out, Restraints, Rough Sex, Roughness, Teeth marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: Doctor Alan Feinstone sets a surprise plan in motion for him and his wife’s anniversary. Brooke finds out that she’s more than grateful for who her husband is.Or...Things get hot and bothered in the dentist’s office...
Relationships: Alan Feinstone/Brooke Feinstone
Kudos: 2





	A Chance Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no The Dentist fanfic, so I decided to change that... 
> 
> By the way, has anyone else seen The Dentist or is it just me?

“Listen, I want you to meet me at the office tonight.”

Brooke turns around and looks at him, her mouth forming the small shape of an ‘o’. Her husband - Doctor Alan Feinstone was a renowned dentist within the Beverly Hills area, and his exceptional skills as a dentist earned him an excellent reputation. The office was a not-too-far away building from his house to his workplace, Brooke lets out a sigh and nods at him.

“Alright but we can’t stay there too late though, or else we’ll miss our reservation.”

“Brooke...”

Doctor Feinstone rests both hands upon her shoulders and gives them a squeeze, a smile crossing his features as he swiftly looks her up and down.

“We won’t be too long, I want to show you something but it’s a surprise. Wear that black dress of yours.”

“The black dress?”

They both lean in for a longing kiss, Alan’s hand cupping her cheek as he deepens the kiss before breaking contact.

“I got to go now.”

Turning away from her and putting his dress jacket on, Alan readjusts his tie before buttoning the jacket, pointing a finger at his wife.

“You’re going to love it, Brooke.”

She laughs lightly, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and walking away to go get ready herself.

“Doctor Feinstone will be here shortly. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

Patients sitting in chairs and one at the reception desk slams his hand down on the wood.

“I can’t wait any longer then I have! I have to go to work in twenty minutes!”

Candy huffs and takes her seat while the man marches off and out of the office, Doctor Alan Feinstone follows in and looks over at Candy.

“Oh! Here he is!”

“Finally!”

A man rushes over to the doctor and explains his situation, hands flying as he talks.

“I have been waiting for at least thirty minutes and I have to be seen!”

“I’ll be right with you.”

Seven hours and dozens of patients later, Alan finally relaxes as he slips his jacket off and drapes it over a counter. This room had low lighting that could be adjusted with a dial near the door, a front and back door were separated, a medical tray with dental equipment and other things sat neatly on a thin sheet of paper. An examination chair sat near double sliding doors that led to the outside world, a light breeze entering the room as the front door opens and closes with a soft click.

“Alan?”

Brooke has just arrived in her dress, black pantyhose matching, her blonde hair neatly put up, a single curly strand hangs over the side of her face as she squints in the low lighting.

“Alan, where are you?”

“Alan? Come on... we’re going to miss our table.”

Shoes make their way into the room, a dark figure inches closer and closer towards her, she gasps but calms down once the lighting is raised and sees her husband. Brooke notices a few candles on a shelf, rose petals surrounding the examination chair, and the faint scent of roses fills the atmosphere of this room. 

He is wearing a white button up with a black tie, his pants and shoes also black, hands lowered and folded in front. 

“Did you really think that I would’ve missed our anniversary, Brooke?”

He quirks a brow and smirks, moving aside and waving an arm towards the chair, his handand fingers dramatically splitting as though he’s unveiled some sort of prize to a contestant. 

“Not at all. In fact, I like what you’ve done here, Alan.”

Holding out his hand and bowing his head slightly, Alan watches as Brooke takes his hand within hers and guides her towards the chair, she hesitates.

“We’re going to be late as it is.”

  
“Humor me, will you? Please?”

Letting out a deep sigh, Brooke allows the see through jacket of hers to slide off and down to the floor, she eases into the chair as Alan bends down and removes her shoes. Setting them on the floor and standing back up to briefly hold her hands, Alan lets out a contented sigh before lowering forward to press his lips against hers. As his tongue sweeps along her lips, Brooke opens her mouth to let him in, her eyes fluttering once he continues kissing her, deepening the kiss over time, they softly moan.

“Alan? Our reservation, remember?”

She manages to mumble out while Alan breaks contact and casually undoes a few buttons on his shirt, his chest slightly rising and falling with each breath he takes. Grabbing some rope behind him and swiftly tying her hands to the armrests.

“You...”

He looks her over before speaking again, pupils dilated and eyelids heavy with lust.

“Make me feel so much younger.”

Brooke smiles, glancing downward for a moment, she can feel the heat rising to her cheeks, she tries to sit up but a hand gently presses against her shoulder.Hands find their way to the hem of her dress, tantalizingly pushing it up and past her kneecaps, his fingers ghosting over her flesh, Brooke clears her throat.

“Doctor, you’re still dressed.”  
  


“That’ll change soon though.”

He eventually slips off the dress, setting it on the floor beside the chair and leaning back, Alan is shocked to find that she’s wearing only pantyhose.

“Just like this morning? You’re almost not wearing anything.”

Her pantyhose are next, Alan’s careful as he hooks his fingers into the thin fabric in order to drag it down, a few more buttons on his shirt are undone, showing off a little bit of his chest.

As soon as Brooke’s pantyhose are discarded, Alan shuffles out of his shirt and shoes, his pants are neatly folded before he rejoins her, carefully lowering himself over her. His hips align with hers as he grabs both armrests and adjusts his weight, swiftly entering her with a soft groan.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Brooke bites her lip and stares at her husband while he moves above her, his lips meet her cheek, the kiss becoming heated and his chest rising and falling. Brooke once again sighs, her voice reaching above the opera surrounding the two of them, her hips meeting up with Alan’s.

“The best anniversary by far, Doctor.” She says with a laugh and leans upward to kiss her husband once more, his tongue slipping into her mouth, gloved hands fondling her breasts. 

“That’s perfect, Alan. Harder!”

“I’m more then willing to oblige, Brooke.”

Breathing heavily and increasing his movements, his fingers trail over a nipple while he sweeps his tongue over her lips, pressing a kiss to her cheek, his other hand tightly gripping her hip. Pulling away and shoving a gloved finger into her mouth, Alan softly groans and watches in awe as his wife sucks on his finger. Another gasp as Brooke lifts her back up to meet him, her breasts brushing against Alan’s chest.

“Doctor!”

She moans out, glad and grateful that no one else is here in the office, just the two of them, as it should be.

“Yes! Say it, Brooke!”

His hands wrap around her throat and he leans in to bite her cheek, hard, she screams out while Alan thrusts harder and deeper. Blood soon trickles out of her wound and her husband plants a kiss to her injury before lapping up her blood, another bite delivered to her chin. More screams ring out and surround the two as they lean into each other. Once again, Alan repeats the same action on her chin as he did with her cheek, visible teeth marks even the naked eye could see. 

“Alan! I’m so close!”

“Me too, my love! Ohh! yes!”

“Ahhhh!”

Tilting her head back, Brooke fights against her restraints once her orgasm rolls over her, wave after intense wave of pleasure racking her body, writhing against the man above her. Meanwhile Alan soon joins in, groaning, his body stills as he fills her up completely, her cunt tightens around his cock so deliciously.

“You’ve no idea what you do to me, Brooke.”

Of course, it shows. As the opera reaches its crescendo, so do the two married couple, Brooke’s moans reaching an all new high while Alan can’t keep up with his breathing. Once both have settled down, Alan stands up and removes her restraints, handing her shoes, pantyhose, and dress back to her. Alan places his clothes back on and makes the room as presentable as it was when Brooke had walked in earlier, moist towelettes being used to oat down everything. Tossing them away in a trash receptacle, he turns off the music and escorts her out of the room but not before giving her a longing kiss. As he breaks contact and sighs, he whispers in her ear once the two make it out of the office and into the cool air of the night, the restaurant completely forgotten.

“Happy anniversary, Brooke.”


End file.
